marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eric Brooks
thumb|280px :"Hay un viejo dicho: mantener a tus amigos cerca, mantener tus enemigos más cerca." :― :::-Hoja Blade es un vampiro mitad "daywalker" que caza a vampiros. Biografía ''Hoja Vanessa Brooks, a nurse who was attacked and bitten by a vampire while in pregnancy. Eric was born while his mother was dying, inheriting some of the vampires' abilities. Young Eric live most of his life on the streets, till the day he's attacked by Abraham Whistler, a vampire hunter who mistakes him for a true vampire but, when understanding the nature of the child, takes him with himself. Eric, who know calls himself Blade, is trained by Whistler to become the most lethal vampire hunter ever. ">Eric Brooks es el hijo de Vanessa Brooks, una enfermera que fue atacada y mordida por un vampiro en el embarazo. Eric nació mientras su madre estaba muriendo, heredando a algunas de las habilidades de los vampiros. Eric Young vivir parte de su vida en las calles, hasta que el día es atacado por Abraham Whistler, un cazador de vampiros que confunde lo para un vampiro de verdad, pero al comprender la naturaleza del niño, lo lleva consigo. Eric, que saber llamadas propio cuchilla, es entrenado por Whistler para convertirse en el cazador de vampiros más letal jamás. Quinn Vas, the most loyal of Frost's minion. Blade is interrupted by the police and doesn't finish him; when, having tracked the vampire to the hospital, Blade finds that he has already bitten the two doctors who was curing him, he sees Karen Jenson, one of the doctors, and, seeing his own mother in her, he can't kill her and takes her with him to the base. ">Blade y Whistler son caza Deacon Frost, un poderoso vampiro joven y están destruyendo su discotecas para vampiros. Durante uno de sus ataques al club de una helada, hoja mal heridas Quinn Vas, el más leal de súbdito de heladas. Hoja es interrumpida por la policía y no acabar con él; Cuando, habiendo seguido al vampiro al hospital, hoja considera que él ya ha mordido a los dos médicos que le fue curado, ve a Karen Jenson, uno de los médicos, y, viendo a su propia madre en ella, él no puede matarla y la lleva con él a la base. Pearl's hideout. Blade and Karen kill him, and find out Frost's plans regarding La Magra, the Vampire God. The two are then attacked by Quinn and Mercury, but manage to escape thanks to Whistler's arrival. ">Blade y Whistler decide utilizar Karen como un cebo para las heladas y le permite venir a casa. Aquí, ella es atacada por uno de los familiares de Frost, un d.l. hoja interviene y lo golpea duro, sólo para seguirlo de nuevo al escondite de perla. Hoja y Karen matan y averiguar los planes de escarcha sobre La Magra, el Dios de vampiro. Los dos entonces son atacados por Quinn y mercurio, pero logran escapar gracias a la llegada de Whistler. Hoja es luego a obtener algunos suero de uno de sus aliados, pero cuando vuelve a la base, descubre que Karen ha sido secuestrada por las heladas y Whistler ha sido mordida. Hoja no puede dispararle su mentor y lo da la pistola, permitiéndole cometer suicidio. Enfurecido, hoja ataca mansión de Frost, con la nueva arma otorgada por Karen, el EDTA, un diluyente de la sangre que resulta letal para los vampiros. Aquí, hoja descubre que su madre está todavía viva como un vampiro, y que se ha convertido en uno de los amantes de las heladas. Sorprendido, ha fácilmente capturado por los hombres de Frost y en el templo de La Magra. Aquí, se puso en un sarcófago especial, en que se vacía de toda su sangre, que es la clave para liberar La Magra. Agotado, hoja se guarda por Karen, que lograron liberarse así. La mujer permite hoja le muerda para recuperar su fuerza, justo a tiempo para una pelea con su madre, que mata. Con todos sus poderes volver, hoja mata a la mayoría de súbditos de Frost, Quinn incluido. Finalmente, la hoja se enfrenta a Frost, quien ahora es un avatar de La Magra. Con todas sus armas resultados para ser inútil de él, hoja lo ataca con EDTA, matándolo. Por último, hoja y Karen salen del templo, desaparecer personas de Frost y Karen pide hoja si quiere curarse, al igual que lo hizo: el cura sanaría sed de hoja, borrando al mismo tiempo sus poderes. Hoja se niega, ganas de continuar su batalla. Más tarde es visto en Rusia, persiguiendo un vampiro: él está siguiendo los vampiros quien transformó Whistler y lo secuestraron. Blade II Scud, his new assistant, Blade injects Whistler with the cure and manage to heal him, gaining his mentor. Blade, anyway, doesn't seem to really trust him. ">Después de dos años de investigaciones, hoja ha finalmente localizaron a los vampiros que secuestraron a Whistler en Praga: él mata a todos ellos y libera a su viejo amigo, llevándolo hacia atrás a la base para curar le. Junto con Scud, su nuevo ayudante, hoja inyecta Whistler con la cura y administrar a sanarle, ganando su mentor. Hoja, de todas formas, no parece realmente confiar en él. Nyssa Damaskinos and Asad, who ask Blade and his companions to follow them to Eli Damaskinos' place. The three hunters meet the old vampire lord, who, after thanking Blade for killing Deacon Frost, asks for their help: a plague, called the Reaper Virus, is spreading all over Prague, carried by Jared Nomak, the first of the new race. Nomak is biting humans and vampires alike, and the virus is spreading much faster than the normal vampire one. Blade agrees and meets The Bloodpack, an elite vampire squad created for hunting Blade but know forced to be his ally. In order to be feared, if not respected, by the Bloodpack, Blade reacts to Reinhardt's provocations implanting in his head a remote controlled explosive. ">En esa misma noche, hoja es alcanzado por dos mensajeros, que acrediten para ser incluso expertos combatientes. Se presentan como Damaskinos Nisa y Asad, que piden la hoja y sus compañeros a seguirlos a Eli Damaskinos' lugar. Los tres cazadores cumplan el Viejo Señor vampiro, que, después de agradecer a la hoja por la muerte de Deacon Frost, pide su ayuda: una plaga, llamada el Virus Reaper, se está extendiendo en Praga, por Jared Nomak, el primero de la nueva raza. Nomak es morder los seres humanos y vampiros por igual, y el virus se está extendiendo mucho más rápido que el vampiro normal uno. Hoja acepta y cumple con La Bloodpack, un escuadrón de élite vampiro creado para la caza de hoja pero sabe obligado a ser su aliado. Con el fin de ser temido, si no respetado, por la Bloodpack, hoja reacciona a las provocaciones de Reinhardtimplantar en su cabeza un explosivo de control remoto. Priest is killed, but the other members of the team, thanks to Whistler, manage to capture a Reaper alive. Nyssa, after the Reaper died for hunger, performed an authopsy on him, and discovers that their onlyh weakpoint is sunlight, since their heart in covered with bones. During this time, Blade and Nyssa begins to get along, with Nyssa trying to convince Blade to accept his true nature. ">El equipo va a la casa del dolor, un club nocturno de vampiros. Aquí encuentran un grupo de segadores: pronto descubren que el nuevo tipo de vampiros son mucho más fuertes que los normales y que sus armas son inútiles contra ellos. Es asesinado el sacerdote , pero los otros miembros del equipo, gracias a Whistler, logran capturar un Reaper vivo. Nisa, después el Reaper murió de hambre, realiza un authopsy de él y descubre que su weakpoint de onlyh es la luz del sol, ya que su corazón en cubierto con huesos. Durante este tiempo, hoja y Nisa comienza a llevarse, con Nisa tratando de convencer a la hoja a aceptar su verdadera naturaleza. Karl Kounen, who wants to kill and dissect him, but Whistler intervenes and save his friend. ">El equipo base de los enemigos encuentra en alcantarillas de Praga y va hacia abajo, con la nueva arma desarrollada por Whistler y Scud, granadas de luz del sol. Los cazadores pronto son atacados por los segadores. Hoja logra activar las granadas, matando a todos los segadores, pero está agotada al final de una batalla de fierceful, que tiene, como sólo los sobrevivientes de la Bloodpack, hoja, Reinhardt y Nisa. Los tres se toman Palacio de Metaxas, donde descubren que Nomak no es un mutante, pero un experimento genético de Damaskinos', y que Reinhardt y Scud eran espías. Reinhardt burla de la hoja y le dice que la bomba era falso montado por Scud y da la bomba al niño; Hoja les dice que sabía Scud fue un traidor desde el principio, y que la bomba es realmente un real y lo hace explotar, matando a la mole. Hoja más tarde es llevada a un laboratorio por Karl Kounen, que quiere matar y diseccionar a él, pero Whistler interviene y guardar su amigo. Hoja entra en furia descontrolada y mata a todos los hombres de Metaxas, Reinhardt incluido y alcanza el techo, queriendo evitar Damaskinos a huir. Una vez allí, se entera que Nomak estaba en el edificio, y que ya mató a Eli y Nisa de bits. Nomak ofrece hoja y Alianza, pero él se niega y comienza una pelea, durante el cual la hoja está en gran dificultad contra el segador. Justo cuando está sobre a ser asesinados, hoja utilizar un fragmento de su espada destrozada y clava Nomak, llegando a un punto único sin armadura de hueso de su corazón. Hoja que lleva un Nisa moribundo al techo, donde besa un momento antes de que llegue el amanecer, le incineración. Rush, a vampire he left alive during Whistler's rescue. " lang="es">Blade y Whistler deja Praga, pero no antes de hoja mata a Rush, un vampiro dejó vivo durante rescate de Whistler. Blade: Trinity Danica Talos filming the scene from afar. Blade has fallen in a vampires' trap: the world, in fact, unaware of vampires' existence, believes him to be a serial killer, and FBI has now the evidences against him. ">Mientras que a la caza, hoja ataca a un grupo de vampiros y mata a todos ellos. La última de ellas logra huir, pero la hoja le alcanza y le clava. Pronto se da cuenta de que era un Familiar haciéndose pasar por un vampiro, con Danica Talos filmar la escena desde lejos. Hoja ha caído en la trampa de un Vampiros: el mundo, de hecho, consciente de la existencia de vampiros, cree que es un asesino en serie, y el FBI tiene ahora las evidencias en su contra. Whistler are tracked down by two FBI agents, Wilson Hale and Ray Cumberland, who attack their base with a SWAT team. Whistler is killed during the battle, and Blade is arrested. He's later interogated by a psychiatrist, Edgar Vance, who's in reality a Familiar of the House of Talos. He declares that Blade is mentally unstable and calls some personal from a criminal asylum, Danica and her minions, to take him. Blade is rescued at the last moment by Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler, two hunters members of the Nightstalkers. He's taken to their base, in which he's informed of Dracula's existence and of Danica's plans to resurrect him. Blade, although being a loner, agrees to fight on the side of the Nightstalkers, guiding them in the battle against Dracula. ">Blade y Whistler se localizaron por dos agentes de FBI, Wilson Hale y Ray Cumberland, que atacan a su base con un equipo SWAT. Whistler es asesinado durante la batalla, y la hoja es arrestada. Es interogated más tarde por un psiquiatra, Edgar Vance, que es en realidad un Familiar de la casa de Talos. Él declara que la cuchilla es mentalmente inestable y llamadas algunos personal de un asilo de penal, Danica y sus súbditos, que lo llevara. Hoja es rescatada en el último momento por Hannibal King y Abigail Whistler, miembros de dos cazadores de los Nightstalkers. Es llevado a su base, en la que se informó de la existencia de Dráculay de planes de Danica resucitar le. Hoja, a pesar de ser un solitario, se compromete a luchar del lado de los Nightstalkers, guiándoles en la lucha contra Drácula. Con rey y Abby, hoja comienza una caza masiva, alcanzando para oficina de última Vance. Aquí, se enteran que Drake ya ha matado a la psiquiatra y es haciéndose pasar por él. Rey está herido y hoja sigue Drake en los tejados, donde recibe un reto formal de él. Tener que guardar un recién nacido, hoja permite escapar de Drake, con la promesa de un futuro luchar. Sommerfield, one of the Nightstalkers: the Daystar, a special virus which, once fused with Drake's blood, will destroy the vampire race. There's a risk that Blade will be killed too, but he declares to be ready for it. He then goes out on hunt with Abigail, King being incapacitated on bed. The two finds out of vampires' "Final Solution", which is a true apocalypse for human race: many men and women are held captive in a comatoes state and used as infinite blood supplies. Blade kills Martin Vreede, the chief of police who's a Familiar, and destroys the Final Solution storage. When he and Abigail come back to the base, they find out that Drake has killed all the Nightstalkers and kidnapped Hannibal King and Zoe, Sommerfield's little child. After taking the only Daystar sample existing, the two prepare to go to Talos' place to rescue their companions and kill Drake. ">Hoja es reconocida después de un arma biológica desarrollada por Sommerfield, uno de los Nightstalkers: la Daystar, un virus especial que, una vez fusionados con sangre de Drake, destruirá la carrera de vampiro. Hay un riesgo de hoja será matada demasiado, pero declara estar preparados para ello. A continuación pasa cazar con Abigail, rey que te incapaciten en cama. Los dos se encuentra fuera de "Solución Final" vampiros, que es un verdadero Apocalipsis para la raza humana: muchos hombres y mujeres están cautivos en un estado de comatoes y utilizadas como suministros de sangre infinita. Hoja mata Martin Vreede, el jefe de policía que es un Familiar y destruye el almacenamiento de la solución Final. Cuando él y Abigail se vuelve a la base, se enteran que Drake ha matado todos los Nightstalkers y secuestrado a Hannibal King y Zoe, niño de Sommerfield. Después de tomar el único Daystar muestra existente, los dos se preparan para ir a lugar de Talos para rescatar a sus compañeros y matar a Drake. Jarko Grimwood, Blade reaches Drake and engages a spectacular sword fight with him. The two are perfectly matched, with none of them managing to prevail. Eventually, Drake assumes his true form, the one of a towering demon, who proves to be much superior to Blade. The Daywalker is overpowered and is about to be killed, when Abby tries to shoot the Daystar charged arrow on the vampire. Drake grabs it in midair and lets it fall on the ground. As he's about to impale Blade with his sword, Blade grabs the arrow and stabs him with it, freeing the virus. Exhausted, he lays on the ground beside Drake, who tells him he's not afraid anymore of the future of his race, since Blade can be a true heir for him, and tells him he has a last gift for him. Drake transforms into Blade, allowing the real one to escape while the FBI agents take the wrong body. ">Una vez en el Palacio, después de una breve lucha con Jarko Grimwood, hoja alcanza Drake y compromete una lucha espectacular espada con él. Los dos se ajusta perfectamente, con ninguno de ellos dirigiendo a prevalecer. Finalmente, Drake asume su verdadera forma, aquel de un demonio imponente, que resulta para ser muy superior a la hoja. El Daywalker es dominada y está a punto de ser asesinado, cuando Abby intenta disparar la Daystar cargada de flecha en el vampiro. Drake agarra en el aire y la deja caer al suelo. Como trata de atravesar la hoja con su espada, hoja agarra la flecha y le apuñala, liberando el virus. Agotado, él pone en el suelo al lado de Drake, quien le dice que no es miedo ya el futuro de su carrera, ya que la hoja puede ser un verdadero heredero para él y le dice que tiene un último regalo para él. Drake se transforma en la hoja, lo que permite una real escapar mientras los agentes del FBI toman el cuerpo equivocado. Desde la Daystar no era tan letal como debe ser, sigue hoja es larga batalla contra vampiros. Rasgos de carácter La hoja es un híbrido entre el hombre y los vampiros: tiene todos los poderes de los estos dos Estados y no de sus debilidades. Ha conseguido sentidos, velocidad, reflejos, resistencia y fuerza sobrehumana, más lento el envejecimiento, rápida curación e invulnerabilidad a muchas lesiones físicas. También heredó la sed de sangre de vampiros, que forzarlo a ser adicto a un suero especial. Es increíblemente altamente cualificado en combate físico, y ha capacitado en muchas artes marciales, armados y desarmados. Abraham Whistler or, in a different way, Nyssa Damaskinos, he doesn't express any emotion. He's always concentrated on his personal crusade, which he lives as a mission, and everything comes after it. ">La hoja es un cazador sin emociones, un guerrero completado que no mostrará ninguna de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Incluso con personas queridas, como Abraham Whistler o, de una manera diferente, Damaskinos Nisa, él no expresa ninguna emoción. Él siempre se concentra en su cruzada personal, que vive como una misión, y todo viene después. Relaciones *Vanessa Brooks - madre. *Abraham Whistler - amigo y mentor. *Karen Jenson - aliado. *Deacon Frost - enemigo. *Quinn - enemigo. *Scud - aliado. *Bloodpack - aliado. *Nisa - aliado, enamorada. *Eli Damaskinos - enemigo. *Jared Nomak - enemigo. *Reinhardt - enemigo *Nightstalkers - aliados. *Drake - enemigo. Detrás de las escenas *LL Cool J, Denzel Washington y Laurence Fishburne consideraron para la parte de hoja. Trivia *Hoja de boca silenciosamente "lo que... el... follar?" es una referencia directa al segmento de ''Un puñado de yenes de The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977). *Coche de la hoja es un Dodge Charger de 1968 con diversas modificaciones. *En Blade II, cuando la hoja vuelve a su sede temprano en la película, comenta Scud "El Dark Knight Returns!" Esta es una referencia a otro personaje de cómic que caza por la noche, Batman, que fue objeto de una miniserie de cómic clásico. *En Blade II, en la escena donde la hoja y la Bloodpack están caminando hacia la casa del dolor, usted ver brevemente a través de Whistlerla amplitud térmica que la hoja es sangre caliente a diferencia de los otros vampiros. *Hoja, exhibe una personalidad independiente. Ha demostrado una actitud sin emociones y rara vez se ha demostrado ninguna simpatía para los seres humanos, que ha jurado proteger. Su uso de matices, también podría ser debido a este personaje desconectado ha construido dentro de sí mismo. *En los cómics, hoja gana sus poderes sobrehumanos sólo después de ser mordido por Morbius el vampiro viven, pero en la película posee naturalmente les. *Hay dos finales alternativos para Blade: Trinity: en el primero, ya que los vampiros se han extinguido por la Daystar, hoja es ahora lucha contra hombres lobo; en el segundo, el FBI toma cuerpo de hoja, pero él no es muerto y, enflaquecimiento en el hospital, él a punto de morder a una enfermera, con palabras de Drakehaciendo eco en su cabeza mientras está cerca a rendirse a su naturaleza vampiristic. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Brooks Categoría:Super Humanos Categoría:Cazadores